Traduction : I would
by mathildestrad
Summary: HISTOIRE DE THEPRETTYLITTLEKENDRICKER. Beca sort avec Luke, mais Jesse veut désespérément qu'elle soit sa petite amie. Cette histoire suit les pensées de Jesse. Basé sur la chanson I Would des One Direction. One-shot Jeca.


Disclaimer de la traductrice : Je ne possède rien bien sur, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire de theprettylittlekendricker.

 _Lately I found myself thinking (thinking)_

 _Been dreaming about you a lot (a lot)_

 _And up in my head I'm your boyfriend (boyfriend)_

 _But that's one thing you've already got_

Elle occupe toutes mes pensées. Elle consomme chaque minute où je suis éveillé. Son beau visage. Sa ténacité et son courage. Son piercing à l'oreille et tous ses tatouages. La façon dont elle chante comme si c'était la dernière fois, et sa passion pour la musique. Je dis chaque minute où je suis éveillé mais elle est aussi dans mes rêves. Je rêve qu'elle m'aime. Pas juste qu'elle m'aime bien, mais qu'elle m'aime de la même façon que moi je l'aime. Mes rêves font d'elle ma petite amie. Dommage qu'elle en ai déjà un. Son nom est Luke.

 _He drives to school every morning (morning)_

 _While I walk alone in the rain (the rain)_

 _He'd kill me without any warning (warning)_

 _If he took a look in my brain_

Ce matin là, alors que je marchais pour me rendre au campus, Luke est passé devant moi avec sa Mustang. Il se moquait de moi parce qu'il pleuvait et que je devais probablement ressembler à un rat noyé. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait ce que je ressentais pour Beca. S'il le savait, il m'aurait sûrement tué. Surtout s'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur de mon cerveau quand j'étais à côté du bureau « pas de sexe ».

 _Would he say he's in L-O-V-E ?_

 _Well, if it was me then I would (I would)_

 _Would he hold you when you're feeling low ?_

 _Baby, you should know that I would (I would)_

 _Would he say he's in L-O-V-E ?_

 _Well, if it was me then I would (I would)_

 _Would he hold you when you're feeling low ?_

 _Baby, you should know that I would (I would)_

« Beca, es-tu sûre de vraiment aimer Luke ? Je veux dire qu'il a l'air cool et tout, mais c'est un peu un abruti. » lui ai-je dit froidement.

Elle a ri. « Bien sûr que je l'aime. »

« Donc si je lui demande si il t'aime il va dire oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas Jesse. Pourquoi tu t'en soucies autant ? » a t-elle demandé.

« Je me fais juste du souci pour toi Beca. Et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu penses qu'il ferait la même chose. S'il te réconforterait si tu étais triste. S'il dirait qu'il est amoureux si on lui demandait. »

Après qu'elle soit partie cette nuit là , j'ai réalisé que toutes ces choses je voulais les faire pour elle.

 _Back in my head we were kissing_

 _I thought things were going alright (alright, alright, alright)_

 _With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'_

 _Reality ruined my life_

Alors que je rangeais mon dernier CD, j'ai imaginé Beca et moi nous embrassions. Je tenais sa nuque vers moi. Nos lèvres se rencontraient dans une passion ardente. Tout était parfait. J'étais avec la fille que j'aimais. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais très très mal. Elle et Luke faisaient toutes ces choses que j'avais imaginé. Je me sentais comme quelqu'un d'expulsé. Je pourrais aussi bien avoir eu un signe dans mon dos. La réalité ruinait vraiment ma vie.

 _It feels like I'm constantly playing_

 _A game that I'm destined to lose_

 _'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend_

 _He's got 27 tattoos_

Pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureux d'une fille qui avait un petit ami ? C'était un jeu impossible, un peu comme un monopoly ! Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec Luke. Il avait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Les connaissances en musique. La station de radio. L'accent britannique et des abdos sexy. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, il avait 27 tatouages.

 _Would he say he's in L-O-V-E ?_

 _Well, if it was me then I would (I would, I would)_

 _Would he hold you when you're feeling low ?_

 _Baby, you should know that I would, I would, yeah, I would, yeah_

Beca frappa à ma chambre en pleurant. J'enveloppa son petit corps dans une étreinte qui pourrait broyer vos os. Elle continua à sangloter pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

« Luke a rompu avec moi » m'a t-elle dit.

« Luke ne dirait pas qu'il vous aimait si je lui demandais. Il ne serait pas en train de te réconforter en ce moment parce que tu es triste. Devine qui le ferait ? Bébé, tu dois savoir que je le ferais, que je le referais et et que je continuerais toujours à faire ces choses pour toi. Je t'aime Beca. »

« Je t'aime aussi ballot. »

 **Et voilà ! Première histoire traduite publiée ! J'en traduirais certainement une par semaine. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de traduire ces histoires. Et si vous avez des messages à faire passer à la véritable auteur c'est-à-dire theprettylittlekendricker n'hésitez pas à me les donner pour que je lui dise.**

 **A bientôt :)**

 **Mathilde**


End file.
